


One Shot

by Alteredfreak



Series: ig點梗 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Date Rape, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, 射尿, 綠茶小狗, 點梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: ig點梗•date rape/3p/綠茶網路釣魚反被釣•OE/BE•很髒的車/有🐍尿/強制性行為•以上不能接受請不要看 謝謝謝謝
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Oliver Scott/Eddy Chen
Series: ig點梗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	One Shot

“睡了嗎？”

“還沒。”秒讀。

陳韋丞舔了舔下唇，他平躺在床上，舉著手機，修長的手指劈哩啪啦地打著字。對方連續發來幾條訊息，陳韋丞的臉被幽藍的光照亮，他已經取下眼鏡，瞇著眼睛看螢幕。

“好累。”他悠悠地敲出兩個字。

關心的訊息立刻跳出來，陳韋丞翻了個身，勾起光裸的雙腳，他的下巴倚著柔軟的枕頭，烏黑的髮絲散落在乳白的床單上。陳韋丞打了個哈欠，他和另一端的人說了晚安，對方被迫中斷輸入，半晌也回了一句晚安。

陳韋丞在關掉手機前發了最後一條訊息。

“我男朋友明天不在家。”

陳韋丞在Grindr上斷斷續續和螢幕另一端的人聊了一個月。最初是因為和男朋友遠距離，對方的工作很忙，儘管每天都會視訊電話，陳韋丞逐漸發現心裡慢慢地出現一個隱秘的黑洞，他需要感受到被愛。交友軟體是個很好的出口，陳韋丞不需要對衝口而出的話語負責，他可以盡情地挑選符合自己胃口的肉體，和對方肆意地調情，但一切也僅止於此。陳韋丞並不想越界，肉體的忠誠對陳韋丞來說代表著某種意義，或許在內心深處他還是那個保守的亞裔男孩。

在一個以約炮為目的的交友軟體上，陳韋丞過於清晰的界線很難找到願意讓他吊著的對象，通常聊了半個小時後，對方就要求見面。不論是迂迴著繞開話題還是直接拒絕，通常都是以對方直接離開聊天室為結果。

Bruce.S是唯一一個在陳韋丞拒絕見面後還繼續和他調情的對象。他們從不摻合感情的腥羶對話聊到彼此在現實的身份，陳韋丞認識到對方是個大提琴手，和他同年，高中之前都在布里斯班上學，大學去了新加坡，今年年初才回國。

陳韋丞在透露自己的資訊前確實擔心了一下個人隱私的問題，但在Bruce溫柔的催促下還是交換了自己的資訊。陳韋丞從對方身上找到不同於他男友的，陌生的渴望。陳韋丞明確地知道對方想要自己，而不是單純因為性欲，他大可以放棄和陳韋丞的關係轉向另一個好上手的對象。

陳韋丞不會讓他如願以償，至少他是這麼以為的。

陳韋丞迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，他抱著柔軟的枕頭，蹭了幾下，半睜著眼睛撈起床頭的手機，看到未讀的二十幾條訊息，笑了笑。從床上坐起，伸了懶腰，慢悠悠地洗漱完，回到床上開始回覆。

“你願意見我了嗎？”

“可能吧。”

“去你家？”

“我男朋友會不高興。”

“Fuck，你認真的嗎？”

“嗯哼。”陳韋丞不再理會Bruce的訊息。在去琴房之前，陳韋丞思考了一下，拿起手機自拍了一張穿著oversize睡衣的身體，露出一截柔韌的腰，他滿意地同時傳給兩個人。

陳韋丞吃著爆米花，眼睛牢牢地黏在大螢幕上，吃完手裡的爆米花，伸手去摸，卻撈了個空。男人將手指含進嘴裡，吸吮著殘留的鹽粒，手指離開泛著油光的唇，發出“啵”地一聲輕響，湮沒在電影轟隆的爆炸音效中。

一旁男人的眼神暗了暗，他沒想到陳韋丞說的看電影真的是純看電影，男人被吊了幾個月，他的耐心幾乎要耗盡。男人勉力地維持紳士風度，儘管在他的計畫裡陳韋丞此刻應該在他的腿上哭叫著高潮，而不是被愚蠢的特工片逗得咯咯笑。

將近兩個鐘頭的放映結束，陳韋丞喝了太多可樂，他向男人道歉，轉頭快步走向影廳角落的廁所。專注於腳下的路線，陳韋丞沒有注意到跟在他身後的高大身影。

陳韋丞走進陰暗的廁所，處理完生理需求，他慢慢地洗手，半闔著的門被推開又關上，男人聞聲抬頭，只見本該在門外等待的人緩步走向他，陳韋丞隨口問對方怎麼了，扭緊水龍頭。

男人站在他的正後方，有力的手臂環住陳韋丞的腰，下巴擱在他的肩上。男人的身體火熱，陳韋丞被燙到似地微不可察地瑟縮了一下，他並未預料到親密的肢體接觸，不適地扭了扭腰，卻不敢直接推拒。

“Bruce？”

“那不是我的名字。”男人在幾個鐘頭前告訴陳韋丞他的本名，Oliver Scott，陳韋丞嘗試掩飾他的驚訝和些許的不安。這和他預想的進展不太一樣，陳韋丞並不打算告訴對方他的真名。

“Oliver。”話音剛落，男人收緊手臂，溫熱的呼吸落在陳韋丞敏感的耳側，他戰慄地試圖遠離對方的碰觸，扳開Oliver的手臂，“我們不是說好了……”

男人沉默地看著陳韋丞，薄唇抿成一條線，他垂下眼睛，低沉的聲音要求道，“一個吻？我只想要一個吻。”

陳韋丞嚥了嚥口水，他不否認對Oliver有好感，他很英俊，嚴肅的同時不失幽默、笑起來也很可愛。陳韋丞只想維持兩人之間的曖昧，作為一種調劑，但很顯然對方想更進一步。

陳韋丞往前傾，手臂自然地勾住Oliver的脖子，他踮起腳，在男人的嘴角親了一下。往回撤的下一秒，陳韋丞的呼吸被奪走，柔軟的唇像果凍似地被含進嘴裡，水紅的舌頭和對方碰撞，他被吻得呼吸困難。陳韋丞的手掌壓著男人的胸膛，他被迫夾在男人和洗手槽之間，臀部緊靠著冰涼的磁磚，正面和Oliver火熱的檔部相貼，陳韋丞急促地喘息，鼻間發出嗚嗚嗚地低鳴，在徹底缺氧的前一秒被放開了。

“走吧。”

男人戀戀不捨地咬了一口陳韋丞的下唇，放開對他的箝制，紳士地為陳韋丞開門。陳韋丞頭暈腦脹地跟著男人的步伐走出電影院，Oliver意外強勢的吻讓他有些退卻，但陳韋丞並不想輕易放手。他決定再給對方一次機會。

“Eddy？”

陳韋丞的身體瞬間僵硬，他倉皇地抬起頭，看見本該在悉尼出差的楊博堯拖著行李箱，站在他面前。陳韋丞盡量不讓傾身過來吻他的楊博堯感受到他的顫抖，“你怎麼在這？”

“對接的單位出了點狀況。延期了。”楊博堯簡短地解釋，他看了一眼陳韋丞身邊的Oliver，挑起眉毛，是個生面孔，陳韋丞的朋友很少有楊博堯不知道的。他伸出手，“Brett, Brett Yang”

“Oliver”

陳韋丞看著兩人握手，他清了清喉嚨，說道，“Oliver，這是我的男朋友，Brett。”

“這樣。”男人微笑著點頭，抬起手腕看錶，歉意地說道，“時間不早，我先走了。”

陳韋丞巴不得他立刻消失，點點頭，開口道別之前被楊博堯打斷了。

“等等，你明天晚上有事嗎？”

“明天……我需要看一下工作安排。”

“Eddy應該和你說了吧？我們明天有個派對，歡迎你過來。”

“他可能忘了提。”Oliver瞥了一眼陳韋丞，對方迴避他的眼神，“明天我一定到。”

“啊、輕一點……痛……”陳韋丞咬著床單，忍受著從身後不斷傳來的撞擊，他跪在床上，高高翹起臀部，他被幹得渾身發軟。楊博堯的陰莖深深地埋進高熱的後穴，抽插間帶出更多透明的淫液，陳韋丞兩頰通紅，眼睛裡泛著淚水，他吸著鼻子，在粗長的性器頂到穴心的瞬間從口中溢出長長地呻吟。

他夾緊大腿，乳白的液體從精口流洩，陳韋丞縮緊下腹，下面的小嘴吮著同樣瀕臨臨界點的雞巴，楊博堯打了他肉肉的臀部一巴掌，掐著陳韋丞的腰，埋在腸道深處的性器鼓動著射了幾股濃精，陳韋丞嗚咽地承受著，身體不自覺地戰慄，吃不下的精液從微微張合的小口流出。

陳韋丞累得直接闔上眼睛，他不知道楊博堯哪來的體力做愛，平時對方只要出差回來都是倒頭就睡，陳韋丞來不及思考對方的反常，在男友的懷裡拱了拱，沉沉睡去。

楊博堯喜歡派對，他得心應手地遊走在人群之間，天生的社交能力讓他的交友廣闊，同時他的界線分明，參加派對的朋友多半是泛泛之交，楊博堯依舊能讓賓主盡歡。陳韋丞舉著一杯香檳，派對的主旨是慶祝楊博堯正式回歸布里斯班，他啜著甜澀的香檳，和一個嬌小的女孩聊天，對方是個長笛手，在上個月的演奏會認識了楊博堯，但似乎不清楚他們之間的關係。

“Brett……他喜歡什麼樣的女孩？”總算進入正題了。陳韋丞看見對方的眼睛在發亮，他接受楊博堯受歡迎的事實，不代表他習慣了。陳韋丞無意識地咬住下唇，他不確定楊博堯想不想要讓工作上的同事知道他們的關係，陳韋丞猶豫不決，半晌回道，“金髮。”

陳韋丞拿了第二杯香檳，他慢慢地喝著，閉上眼睛隨著耳邊不知名的音樂搖擺，溫熱的軀體從身後覆上他的，圈著他的腰有節奏地移動。陳韋丞睜開眼，直直地望進一雙幽深的眼睛，對方低下頭親吻他的髮頂，“Eddy.”

陳韋丞拉開一點距離，跟著Oliver走到角落的沙發，從男人的杯中啜了幾口酒，腦袋開始昏沉，但不是不能忍受。他們坐得很近，Oliver在陳韋丞的耳邊說話，陳韋丞被逗得哈哈大笑，一來一往間，他回過神時已經坐在男人的大腿上，摟著他的脖子被動地接吻。

“唔、Ollie……停一下、”陳韋丞喘著氣，離開男人侵略性的親吻。

“怎麼了？”好整以暇地往後倒，寬大的手掌覆著陳韋丞的臀部，緩慢地搓揉。

“我、我不確定我想要這個。”陳韋丞的舌尖有些麻木，他斷斷續續地說道，細小的聲音被嘈雜的音樂吞吃殆盡，陳韋丞在男人的目光中敗下陣來。Oliver的喉結滾動，牽著陳韋丞的手離開角落。

楊博堯看到他們往二樓走，陳韋丞跌跌撞撞地跟在男人身後，明顯醉了，楊博堯喝完杯底的最後一口酒，放下杯子，和朋友道歉，緩步上樓。

門半闔著，他們最大的一間客房，裡頭是紫調的燈光，楊博堯聽見陳韋丞的聲音，他在哭，不是歇斯底里的那種，他在忍耐，不讓自己發出會引人注目的哭叫。

楊博堯幾乎立刻肯定陳韋丞不想要引起的就是他的注意。男人從門縫看見裡頭影影綽綽的活動，他看不見陳韋丞，昨天見過的高大亞裔把他的男友擋得嚴嚴實實，對方將陳韋丞壓在牆上，讓他被迫敞開腿夾住男人的腰，掐著他的下巴親吻，陳韋丞無法轉開臉，他的腿徒勞地在空中踢踹，傷不到對方分毫。

“放開、求你……不要！走開、唔……”

陳韋丞狠狠地咬了一口男人的舌頭，鐵鏽味在兩人的口中漫開，Oliver舔了舔傷口，眼底閃過一絲陰狠，他抬手扇了陳韋丞一巴掌，“婊子，別給臉不要臉。”

“別碰我！”陳韋丞奮力地掙扎，踹了男人一腳，在對方退開後往門口跑，快碰到門把時，腳踝一緊，他踉蹌地摔倒，被拖著往後。陳韋丞穿了一件鬆垮的運動褲，男人輕易地脫下，陳韋丞躺在地上，絕望地扭動身體，男人的體重壓在他身上，火熱的唇在敏感的肌膚上逡巡，陳韋丞在對方寬大的手掌圈住他疲軟的陰莖時，拱起腰背，再也忍不住哭喊楊博堯的名字。

Oliver不再是那個溫柔的紳士，陳韋丞愈掙扎他愈興奮，男人解開他的褲鍊，碩大的性器抵著陳韋丞的臀部，寬肥的龜頭沿著陳韋丞臀縫的弧線廝磨，精口滲出的前液沾濕飽滿的肉瓣，男人咬著陳韋丞的耳朵，瘋狂地傾訴他的愛意，陳韋丞驚懼地發現對方在第一次聊天時就認出他，他們上的是同一所高中。

“Eddy……高中畢業那天，你和楊博堯在體育器材室做愛，你們以為裡面沒有人。我聽著你被楊博堯幹的聲音自慰，幻想肏你的人是我。”

“你們以為沒有人知道，其實所有人都在傳閱你被楊博堯幹的影片。你知道他們怎麼叫你嗎？”

“騷母狗、楊博堯的婊子。”

“他們只是嫉妒而已，不像我，我知道總有一天你會像這樣，騎著我的雞巴，叫我的名字。”

“什麼？不可能——不要……Ollie，求你了……我真的不想要、不要……”陳韋丞語無倫次地求饒，哭著掙扎，他拼命推擠著男人插進來的手指，卻在掙扎時不斷摩擦著半勃的下體，他粗喘著呻吟，手指摳著絨絨的地毯。

男人修長的手指開拓著緊澀的腸道，用保險套裡的潤滑讓抽插更加順利，陳韋丞的後穴昨晚剛被使用過，擴張不需要太久，Oliver拉大提琴的手指按摩著敏感的內壁，帶出一陣陣悅耳的呻吟，陳韋丞在男人觸到凸起的肉環時渾身震顫，他難以自持地尖叫，陰莖顫顫著搏動。

“啊！不要碰那裡.……嗯！Brett……”陳韋丞無意識地喊著楊博堯的名字，下一秒就被按在地上進入。他跪趴著，大腿分開，男人的性器完全勃起，可觀的體積沉甸甸地填進緊窄的後穴，肛口的肌肉環被撐到極致，陳韋丞的尖叫卡在喉嚨，眼前一片漆黑，男人嗚咽著搖頭，鼻涕和眼淚流進大張的嘴裡，嘗到鹹澀的液體。

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”男人揚起頭，手指插進自己短短的髮，性器被柔韌的腸壁包裹，陳韋丞緊得不可思議，濕軟的小嘴飢渴地吸吮著侵入者，全然不顧主人的意願，被快感驅使著回應。

陳韋丞被死死地釘在地上，長長的手指扭曲地張開，膝蓋因為不間斷的撞擊而往前挪移，但只被容許前移幾寸，下一秒就被大力攬著腰腹扯回原地，男人的龜頭碾過無比敏感的穴心，陳韋丞的嗓子已經喊啞了，他無力地趴在地上，滾燙的臉頰摩擦著柔軟的地毯，這是他和楊博堯在搬進公寓前一起買的，對主臥來說太小了，只好搬到客房。

一想到楊博堯，陳韋丞稍微止住的眼淚又有重新衝出眼眶的跡象，他握緊拳頭，努力想像現在在幹他的人是楊博堯，但他們又是那麼不同，陳韋丞的幻想只維持了幾秒，泡沫似地破滅。

“B、Brett？”

楊博堯站在野獸般交疊的兩人面前，他穿著室內拖鞋，低頭看著陳韋丞，陳韋丞費力地抬頭與他的視線相交，即將來臨的高潮被迫停滯了，他急促地喘息，突然意識到楊博堯看到了。

他看到了。

陳韋丞微小的自尊心猝然碎裂，他崩潰地尖叫，把臉深深地埋進地毯，他猛烈地搖頭，拳頭捶擊地板。他的身體卻不聽使喚，在身後男人加速的肏幹中，荒唐地高潮，陳韋丞的臀部被打腫，他喃喃著拒絕，說著道歉的話語、求楊博堯不要看、說自己是不要臉的騷母狗，同時間幾乎停不下來地射精，下腹一片濕黏。

“婊子。”楊博堯抬起陳韋丞的下巴，打了他一巴掌，掐著他紅紫斑駁的脖子，狠狠地咬他，陳韋丞的下唇立刻滲出鮮紅的血液，他險些被自己的唾液嗆住。楊博堯把陳韋丞的嘴當成性器官，粗礫的舌面折磨著柔嫩的口腔，陳韋丞皺起眉頭，痛得呻吟。楊博堯好不容易放開他的嘴，直起身，看了一眼陳韋丞身後好整以暇的男人，對方在他冷漠的眼神中讀懂了什麼，Oliver放開陳韋丞飽受折磨的下身，和楊博堯交換了位置。

“可憐的Eddy。看來你男朋友不怎麼心疼啊。”Oliver輕啄著陳韋丞被掐紅的脖子，順著楊博堯的手印舔舐，吸出一個又一個深紅的印記。

“不是的、嗚……Brett……啊！插、插進來了——好大、嗯……”陳韋丞的視線模糊，他呻吟著承受Oliver輕柔的吻，這是他需要的。陳韋丞方收攏的穴口被火熱的陰莖貫穿，熟悉的體積和長度，不久前的高潮讓楊博堯暢通無阻地插進腸道深處。陳韋丞梗著脖子，被搧得紅腫的肉臀高高地翹起，他的膝蓋在性交中磨成粉色，細碎的淫叫從水紅的唇瓣中流瀉。陳韋丞恍惚地想著他或許真的是個徹頭徹尾的婊子，不挨操會死的騷母狗。

Oliver握著他半軟的陰莖，抵在陳韋丞的唇邊，乳白的精液和腸液混雜著，他誘哄著陳韋丞張開嘴，“乖孩子，就是這樣、操，深一點，對，含進去——”

“唔唔……”陳韋丞含著男人的雞巴，腥臊的液體和男人的體味讓他幾欲作嘔，聽到男人的鼓勵，陳韋丞反射性地回應，努力地張開嘴，讓男人順利地插進他的口腔。

陳韋丞不自覺地擺著腰，迎合著楊博堯的肏幹，楊博堯的雞巴前頭微彎，每一次抽插都能擦過陳韋丞的前列腺，肥軟的屁股被撞得洇出一陣肉浪，陳韋丞的手肘撐不住身體。纖長柔韌的腰塌陷，不同於身上麥色的皮膚，不見光的粉白臀部高高地抬起，楊博堯漂亮的手指陷進臀丘，揉麵團似地愛撫飽滿的皮肉。

陳韋丞上下兩張嘴都被佔滿，他早已停止思考，讓慾望驅使著這具身體。男人賣力地吸吮著口中愈加脹大的陰莖，最初留有餘裕的口腔被勃發的性器填得滿滿當當。男人格外寬厚的龜頭幾乎抵到他的小舌頭，Oliver抓著陳韋丞的頭髮，不讓他往後退，勁瘦的腰前後挺動，肏幹陳韋濕熱的口腔，強迫他吞進陰莖的最後一截。

陳韋丞窒息地深喉，他的手指陷進男人硬實的大腿，生理性的眼淚不斷湧出，他發不出一點聲音，極度的痛苦混雜著後穴閃電似擊中他的快感。陳韋丞的四肢痙攣，下腹瘋狂收縮，漲得紫紅的陰莖射出一道又一道溫熱的液體。他拱起腰背，小腿不斷踢踹，大汗淋漓地高潮。衝出精口的不是精液，取而代之的是黃色的尿液，他崩潰地哭喊，身下米黃的地毯瞬間被大量的液體浸濕。

楊博堯在陳韋丞激烈的高潮中被迫中斷性交，他嘖了一聲，扳過陳韋丞，對著他滿佈精水的臉自慰，陳韋丞過載的口腔被重新填進另一個男人的精液，陳韋丞嗆咳著吞進腥臊的液體，咕咚咕咚地飲入。

“Good boy. ”

**Author's Note:**

> 高中的部分是我自己加的，覺得很有趣。大家吃得開心~留言我會更開心~XD


End file.
